First Date
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: Dylan and Lily are up on the roof one night when Dylan decides that it should be their first date on that same night, and they soon go through a certain moment that causes them to think of whether or not to take the next step in their relationship. AU One-shot. Please read, review, and recommend!


**A/N: Hello, and welcome, fellow authors and readers! Even though there's a lot of stories already done for for Dylan and Lily, I've decided to write my very own story for the couple, and I'm going to have it pick up right from where the deleted scene with the two of them being on the roof together left off. I hope that all of you will like it. Please make sure to give a review after you've read the story, and I hope that you're ready, because it's quite a very long story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." ~ _Ancient China philosopher Lao Tzu

_**First Date**_

"Dylan, I have a question to ask you. Would it really be a cliche for you to kiss me, while we're out in the rain and up here on the rooftop?" Lily curiously asked.

"No, Lily, it was really just a joke, and I could definately tell from the way you were smiling and laughing, you must have thought that it was a good one." Dylan answered.

"Yes, I did, and although I've relieved that you were only joking about kissing me, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask another question for you." Lily responded.

"I don't mind at all. No matter what it is, Lily, I'll make sure to give you a good answer for it, and so what did you want to know?" Dylan asked.

"Do you think that it would be right to call this our very first date? I mean, even though we spent a bunch of times on the roof before, this time obviously feels much different." Lily replied.

"I agree with you, but I still think that a few more other things should happen in order to actually make it a first date for us." Dylan said, while hoping that Lily would go along with what he had in mind.

"Okay, but before you start, please tell me that these things aren't going to scare me, or even worse, give me any kind of horrible nightmares." Lily requested.

"Don't worry, none of these things are scary and they won't give you nightmares. I was just going to ask you out, since I've haven't already done that." Dylan responded.

"Dylan, I must say that's very sweet, but you don't really have to ask me out, and besides, I'm sure that you already did by asking me to come up to the roof." Lily said.

"If you should know, I'm trying to be a gentleman here, but before I do that, Lily Miska, I love you very much, and so would you like to become my girlfriend?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, of course, and I would love for you to be my boyfriend. Now, since that's been settled, Dylan, could we please go somewhere else to hang out, and dry off as well?" Lily said.

"Sure, and in that case, how about we head off to the barn, but there's a few things that I'm gonna get from inside the house first, so I'll make sure to meet you there as soon as possible." Dylan mentioned.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you...but hold on, if it's not really that much, then maybe I could help you out in getting them, and besides, it isn't so much hard for me when it comes to keeping quiet, as well as sneaking around." Lily suggested.

"If tonight's going to be our first date, then we should at least have something to eat and drink, since that's what couples usually do when they go out." Dylan explained.

"My mom and dad used to always make time for each other, even after they got married and had me. Dylan, did your parents do the same too?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, they did, so anyway, we should start making our way inside the house and bring back what we'd like from the kitchen. Lily, what are you hungry and thirsty for?" Dylan asked.

"Actually, Dylan, I don't really want to have any food, especially at this time of night, but I'm quite alright with just getting some juice for us, if that's okay with you." Lily replied.

"Yes, Lily, I'm okay with that." Dylan said, while nodding his head to her, and they were very extra careful with coming off the roof and Lily suddenly stopped him just before they went inside the house.

"Wait, Dylan, maybe we should first take off our jackets and boots before we go inside. We wouldn't want to make a dirty mess around the floor, don't you think?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Dylan responded, agreeing, and with that decided, the young couple helped each other out of their rainwear while being the most quiet they could possibly ever be.

"Lily, it doesn't matter to you what type of juice we'll have? Whether it's apple, orange, or even grape, because I'm sure that any of those flavors are good for us." Dylan assumed.

"How about we go for some fruit punch, so that way, we can be able to have a bunch of flavors instead of just only one. Doesn't that sound great?" Lily questioned, while giving another of her bright smiles.

"Even better," Dylan said, smiling back, just as he opened the door to the refrigerator, and soon found a good collection of about eight Allen's fruit punch juice boxes on the top shelf, and Dylan decided to take out half of them.

"Dylan, I should carry a few juice boxes myself, and besides, it wouldn't really be fair for you to be carrying all of them at once, even if this is our first date, and you're trying to be a gentleman." Lily requested.

"Okay, and I'll let you carry two, because if it goes that way, we'll be even." Dylan said, as he passed half of the juices boxes over to his girlfriend, who used both of her hands to hold each one.

Lily was about to set down the juice boxes on the floor, so that she could be able to put on her boots and rain jacket, when Dylan suddenly stopped her, which caused the girl to be turning around to face her boyfriend.

"Hey, Lily, I just wanna know, before we go out there, how would you like to join me in having some amazing fun with twenty seconds of insane courage?" Dylan asked, while starting to get very nervous about the crazy idea that he just came up with.

"I'd love to, but Dylan, how would we have fun? Just running from here all the way to the barn? I think that it might be better for us to try something new and different." Lily recommended.

"Lily, that's exactly what I was thinking, and so my idea was that we could run as fast as possible to barn while holding the juice boxes, but without wearing our boots and jackets." Dylan suggested.

"Dylan, there's no way I'm going to do that! We could get seriously drenched right when we go out there, and it would possibly take until morning for our clothes to dry. Are you really sure that it's a good idea?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure, because it's definately something that's completely new and different for us to do. I understand if you're quite worried and nervous, but if it helps, you could close your eyes, and keep them shut, while I'm holding your hand, and it won't be scary for you." Dylan said.

"I'm not scared of the rain. It's just that I don't always like to feel so cold, so if you wouldn't mind, could you please help me get more warmed up when we're inside the barn?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I love you, and that's why I'd do anything for you. Whether it's helping you take care of the animals, or making you feel better when you're sick, even though I'm only fourteen years old, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you happy." Dylan declared.

"Wow, Dylan, I really believe that's the most sweet and thoughtful thing anyone's ever said to me, which is why I want to know that I love you too, and last, but not least, I'd like for you to close your eyes so that I can give you a nice kiss." Lily responded.

"First, I would like to say that it's about time for us to have our kiss now," Dylan replied back, before closing his eyes and actually puckering up his lips a little bit, and waited for his girlfriend to press her own mouth against his.

"Except that there's only one thing left for you to do first. You'll just have to catch me," Lily whispered into his ear, and she quickly opened the front door, went through it, and started running in the heavy downpour of earth's natural water.

Dylan opened his eyes and immediately followed in her path, going about the same speed he was in while racing over to Lily's bedroom window to confess that he loved her after seeing her sign which was only half an hour ago.

Once she was a good far distance away from the house, Lily couldn't help but give out a little shriek from feeling all of the multiple never ending raindrops come down on her, which caused Dylan to burst out laughing from hearing the sound of it.

Less than about five minutes had passed before Lily finally reached the barn, with Dylan instantly catching up to her, since he wasn't really so far behind, and he stopped laughing when he saw Lily's face, and although she wasn't crying, she did look pretty upset.

"Lily, I know that you're probably thinking it was a bad idea for us to do this, and you're also not happy at me for encouraging you, but I'd like to give you something that could possibly make you feel better..." Dylan said, looking her in the eyes.

"So would you please tell me what is it?" Lily asked, moving her head up to look back at Dylan, who gave a bright smile, before slowly leaning closer to her, and he was quite hesitant, because Dylan didn't want to have Lily all freaked out, and that's why he wanted to make sure that she was okay with it.

Lily smiled back, as she leaned in to meet him, and after a few seconds had passed, their lips had finally met, and the feeling was very nice and sweet at first, with his lips being soft and warm, which it caused Lily to have an inside feeling of sparks flying, which made her crave for more.

Dylan moved both of his hands to rest on Lily's waist, while Lily had her own hands begin to subconsciously make their way around Dylan's neck, and soon lose themselves in his wet and messy hair, as the kissing didn't stop, since neither of them had wanted to end this moment.

Dylan pressed his tongue against Lily's lips, begging for an entrance, and she quickly agreed and gladly let him in, opening her mouth for Dylan to carefully slide his tongue in and explore, while Lily did the same thing, which had their tongues battle for dominance.

Unfortuantely, neither of the young teenagers had actually won, due to the increased lack of air, and that's why both of them eventually pulled away from one another, needing to take deep and heavy breaths before they could return on at least talking to each other.

"Wow," Dylan and Lily murmured that word at the exact same time, which led to them giving a smile at each other before they came out laughing, but it soon came to an end when Lily started to sneeze, and Dylan believed that they might possibly get sick from still wearing their wet clothes.

"You know what, Lily, I'm pretty sure that if we don't get out of these clothes right away, then we'll probably catch an awful cold really soon, and so I'll give you privacy while you get yourself out of them." Dylan informed, just as he started to take off his t-shirt.

"Now hold on, Dylan. I was okay with running outside in the rain, but there's absolutely no way that I'm going to be stripping down naked, especially if I'm inside a barn. Besides, in case you didn't know before, but we happen to be too young for us with taking that step." Lily reminded.

"Yes, I know that, Lily, but I was actually thinking that we can stay in just our underwear, take off everything else, and leave them somewhere around in this barn to dry off, while we do the same, and I was thinking that we could go up to where I spent time on my drawings." Dylan suggested.

"Okay, Dylan, that sounds like a much better plan to me, and if you don't mind, I'd like to go first, but you have to close your eyes, and wait until I've told you to open them." Lily responded, and Dylan immediately did what Lily had requested for him to do.

She got started with her converse sneakers, as well as her socks, before taking off her white sweater, then her plaid shirt, and finally, Lily unzipped her blue jeans, and made sure to have everything folded up before putting them all in a neat pile for her to easily carry.

While holding her clothes close to her body with one hand, Lily used the other to carefully climb up the ladder to the upper level of the barn, and she laid the pile of her clothes in a corner of the floor before going walking over to the edge.

"Alright, Dylan, you can open your eyes now, and take off your clothes except for, of course, your underwear." Lily called out, and she was quickly blushing like a bright red tomato right when she said that, and looked around for a good spot on the floor to sit down and wait for Dylan to join her.

Just about more than five minutes had passed by until Lily could see her boyfriend coming up the ladder, and she didn't much of his body at first, since he was holding the rest of his clothes to his chest, just like she did when going up the ladder first.

Dylan decided that it was best for him to lay down the pile of his clothes right next to his girlfriend's, and so that way, both of them could easily remember where they had left their clothes, if they were ever to forget, and he realized something when he turned around to face Lily.

This happen to be the very first time that he and Lily were seeing each other in much less than what they usually wore during all of the times that they hung out with one another, and Dylan had to admit that it was incredibly awkward, considering that neither had ever really done this with anyone else before.

Lily was wearing only a bright pink bra, and her panties were the exact same colour, while Dylan wore blue coloured briefs, and she got even more nervous when he walked over to sit with her, and neither of them had even bothered to make conversation, and just stared at each other for a few minutes until Lily spoke up.

"So please tell me, Dylan. If the plan is for us to wait here until our clothes get dry, what do you suggest that we do to pass the time? I would really like to do some drawing, but I left my notebook back in my room in the house, and I already went out in the rain once, so I'm not doing it again." Lily asked.

"How about you and me play a few fun games, like there's Truth or Dare, and 20 questions..." Dylan began to come up with ideas, but he stopped and suprised to see that Lily didn't seem to look very interested, since she would usually be excited.

"Honestly, Dylan, I didn't really expect for us to be spending our first date together in our underwear from getting our clothes terribly wet from the rain, and I was hoping that maybe we could just do one last thing that's romantic, like have a slow dance, even though there isn't any music." Lily suggested, while suddenly starting to cry.

"Lily, I'm so sorry about making you do this. I was only trying to have tonight be our best first date. I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." Dylan responded, while moving away to give her space.

"Wait a minute, Dylan. I have to admit that I'm a little upset with you, but not so much that I wouldn't ever want to speak to you. I love you, and I still want to be your girlfriend, as well as for you to be my boyfriend. I hope that you're angry with me." Lily replied.

"What reason could I have to be angry with you, Lily? You didn't do anything wrong at all, and besides, it's all my fault for getting us into this awkward situation, so you should be a lot more than just a little upset with me." Dylan said.

"That's the problem, I don't even want to be upset or angry with you. I've been awful to you, especially by complaining too much, and I guess it's because for what's not actually the first time, I don't really know what we should do." Lily explained.

Dylan suddenly got up from where he was sitting, turned around stand in front of his girlfriend, and lent out one of his hands for her. "Lily Miska, if you're still up for it, I would to have that dance with you. So what do you say?" Dylan asked.

"I say...yes, I love to dance with you." Lily answered, just as she took his hand, which helped her get up from the floor, and she decided to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck, while Dylan slowly put his hands on each side of Lily's waist once again.

"Hey, Lily, what about if we have the sound of the rain be the music for our dance? I don't know about you, but I can hear it coming down pretty hard on the roof above us." Dylan said, and a smile eventually came across his girlfriend's face.

"Dylan, that's such a wonderful idea, considering the fact that I love listening to all sorts of noise that's made from the weather, and I usually enjoy it when I'm inside my room." Lily said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Yeah, me too," Dylan replied, while having a few laughs, and the two of them soon stayed quiet as possible, since the heavy raindrops was their only music for them to be slow dancing to, and the young couple had gotten quickly lost in each other's eyes before Dylan spoke up.

"I know that it must be so chessy for me to say all of this but, Lily, you're absolutely the most beautiful girl I've ever known, and you're also sweet, kind, and funny. Before meeting you here, I was stuck in a very dark place, and sometimes I thought that it would stay that way forever, and so if it wasn't for you to be spending more time with me, then I never would have been brought out of it, so that's why I want to thank you." Dylan declared, before kissing Lily on her forehead.

"Oh, Dylan, now _that _has to be the most sweet and thoughtful thing that anyone has ever said to me, and your welcome. It's really nice for me to know that I've brought someone out from a dark place." Lily responded, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

She was certainly surprised when only a few seconds had went by before Dylan pulled her in with one of his hands that was on her waist, and poked at her lips a few times with his tongue, and they were back to making out, while occasionally coming up for breath a few times.

Lily began to run her hands down Dylan's chest, calmly feeling his skin, with her boyfriend's own hands doing the same for a while until he instantly stopped and looked up to face her, because there was something that he thought was important to ask Lily about.

"You know, Lily, we've never really had the talk about doing this, and I wouldn't ever want you to be doing something that you'll regret later in your life, but if you're sure..." Dylan stopped talking when Lily held a few fingers to his mouth.

"I agree with you, Dylan. Having sex is a very big step for every relationship, and that's why it's best that we should wait, not only because tonight is our first date, but until it actually feels right, and besides, we're way too young for that anyway." Lily explained.

"Good to hear, because it wouldn't be that much comfortable for us to be doing it right here on a wooden floor in the barn. A nice bed in the house is obviously a better choice." Dylan said, while trying to be sarcastic himself.

"Since we've taken care of that issue, I'm actually feeling quite tired, so whether or not if the rain does stop tonight, could we please stay here instead? I think that our clothes are dry enough now for us to wear them again." Lily replied, turning around to look at their piles of clothes.

"Yeah, sure, we can stay. Please just wait here, and I'll get your clothes for you," Dylan responded, as he walked over to the corner, picked up Lily's pile and handed it over to her, while he got started with putting his clothed back on, beginning with his socks.

Lily had done the same routine she did when taking them off earlier, with her socks and sneakers first, and then her blue jeans, her plaid shirt, and finally, her white sweater before taking a deep breath and turning around to see that Dylan was already back in his clothes too.

"Well then, I guess you can say all of that time of us being in our underwear was a great sneak peek of what we'll see during our first time, at least, in the future." Lily said, while blushing once again.

"Yes, and I'll definately be looking forward to it, whenever it comes for us, but in the meantime, what do you say that we conclude this night by going to sleep in each other's arms?" Dylan suggested, as he sat down in the corner on the floor, waiting for Lily to join him.

"I say that it would be an amazing way to end what I'm sure was the best first date I've ever had." Lily answered, just as she went down and snuggled close to Dylan's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Dylan Mee." Lily softly whispered.

I love you too, Lily Miska." Dylan quietly replied back before they soon fell asleep for the remainder of the night.

_**Fin**_


End file.
